Ren' Ai Jiken
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: When Renji mistakes Kon for his lover Ichigo and Kon refuses to give Ichigo his body back... wait... WHAT THE HELL? [[RenjixIchigo]] [[YAOI]]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ren' Ai Jiken

**Authors:** Zaxel and Tara Kitaide

**genre:** romance/humor

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji – Renji/Kon (one sided)

**Disclaimer: **Tara nor Zaxel are claiming Bleach as theres so SHUT UP AND READ!! Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, fantasy violence, crack pairing

**Rating: **M for possible smut

**Dedication: **To our fans and friends

-/-/-/-

It's strange how much your feelings for a person can change over time. Within a year, Ichigo and Renji had become comrades, within two months they had become friends and then within six months, they had become lovers. It was really strange, unbelievable even that sometimes Renji wondered if it was real. Sometimes he felt it was just a wonderful dream he'd wake up from and be left with nothing. But it wasn't and he could tell.

Whenever Ichigo would hug him, kiss him, love him... He felt this incredible warmth and calming. He felt at peace with himself. But even though it felt incredibly right, it was still incredibly wrong so they kept it from people. They had never told a soul and most of their time together was spent in the middle of the night in Ichigo's room behind locked doors.

I was another one of those nights but was slowly slipping into day. Ichigo groaned as the dim rays of light hit his fluttering eyes. He pulled the covers closer and gripped tighter to his lover who was curled around him. He looked up at Renji's still sleeping face and sighed. "Don't even try, I know your awake."

A few moments later, Renji's mouth was turning into a small smile and his eyes opened slowly to meet Ichigo's. "Mornin'." He said lazily.

Ichigo looked back up at him, a lazy, blank expression on his face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "Get up. We can't lay here all day. You need to get out before someone sees you."

Renji grumbled and slowly unwrapped his arms from around Ichigo. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, letting the soles of his feet rest on the hard wood before standing. Ichigo scrambled over the bed and stood too. He waisted no time and quickly made his way to his closet where he gathered his school uniform. He heard Renji grumble behind him as the shinigami slipped back into his cloths that were carelessly discarded around the room from the previous night's activity's.

After several moments they were both dressed and ready. Renji adjusted his sleeve and the folds of his shihakushō before tying on his headband and turning back to Ichigo.

The boy was adjusting that ridiculous (or so Renji thought) vest they made the students wear. Of course there was a frown on those soft lips but instead of a scowl, Ichigo looked to be in deep thought. He almost looked... pained.

Renji sighed and had to turn his head away. Something had been up with Ichigo. Renji didn't know what it was, but he had a hunch and it scared him. Ichigo had always been moody and sometimes down right depressing but ever sense he got together with Renji, things seemed worse. Now instead of meaningless fights and shouting matches, Ichigo spoke to him like he was annoyed with the redhead all the time. He seemed to sit idle for hours and just have this blank expression like he was in deep thought or concentrating and if Renji tried to get his attention, Ichigo would look up at him and just stare. Just stare as if he was looking through Renji, like he didn't care, like no one was there.

And then there was that _other_ matter. Ichigo never told Renji he loved him. Then again, Renji hadn't ether but he knew Ichigo knew and he hoped Ichigo felt as strongly as he did. They did have their moments though. Like when they would lay together after sex, tightly wound around each other in a sweat embrace. Or when Ichigo would hold Renji and comfort the shinigami whenever he was stressed or upset. Or how Ichigo would sometimes kiss Renji lightly, meaningfully... Renji was sure he loved Ichigo, there was no other way to describe it. But did Ichigo?

Renji sighed and turned back to Ichigo, taking a cautious step forward. "Ichigo...?"

Ichigo didn't turn but he glanced momentarily at Renji from the corner of his eye. Renji took another step and watched as Ichigo's body tensed slightly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, his voice hinting towards small signs of aggravation. Renji stopped and opened his mouth, only to immediately close it again. He continued this a few more times before sighing and looking down.

"Ichigo," Renji said again. "Do you..." Renji stopped and sighed again, this time scratching his head nervously.

"What is it Renji? What do you want?" Ichigo asked, the aggravation and annoyance in his voice now more apparent.

_What do I want?_ Renji thought angrily to himself. _I want to know how you feel! Why your so god damn unhappy all the time! Why I'm never good enough for you! Why you've been so cold sense you've been with me! Why you act like you hate me! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME!_

"It's nothing." Renji said, averting his gaze again. "Just forget it."

Ichigo sighed impatiently and muttered a small "whatever" before walking to his desk and collecting his homework to put in his school back.

Renji watched Ichigo a moment longer, the boy's back still turned to him. Renji wanted to grab Ichigo by the color and demand he tell him but he wouldn't let his anger get the better of him. No, Renji was better than that. Renji was stronger.

"I left some things in the bath room, I'll be right back." Renji turned and walked out of Ichigo's door and down the hallway without a word of recognition from Ichigo.

-/-/-/-

"Oi, oi! Did Renji spend the night _again_?"

Ichigo looked down at the lion like stuffed animal that now stood on his bed and looked at him suspiciously. He really wasn't in the mood for any of the bugger's questions. He was already behind as it was, Renji had worn him out and made him over sleep by a few minutes.

Ichigo's stare became a glare as he turned back to his bag which sat on the desk as he prepared it. "That's none of your fucking business, Kon. Leave me alone."

Kon raised one of his almost nonexistent eyebrows and began to study Ichigo. "Oh?" He said, putting a plushie paw to his chin. "You two sure do seem to be acting differently lately and why do you send me away when he spends the night, huh? It's not fair!"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance and resisted the urge to rip the lion plushie apart. He needed to finish getting ready. His friends would be there soon and he also wanted to leave before Renji came back.

"Listen, Kon, Renji needs space while he's here, okay? You don't. So shut up and deal with the fact that your not important enough to be cared for."

Kon was about to shout back with a barrage of curses and swear words when a loud, sudden, and sharp howl cut through the air. Ichigo recognized it immediately as his substitute shinigami license and quickly retrieved it from his back pocket. He growled and thrust the thing to his chest, forcing his soul out and grabbing hold of Kon.

"Wait, What the hell are you--?!" Kon's shouts where abruptly stopped when Ichigo forced the pill from the plushie's stomach popped it into his mortal body.

"Just shut up and wait 'till I get back!" Ichigo growled as he readied to jump out the window. "Don't do anything weird with my body!"

Kon was about to shout back but Ichigo was already gone. Kon just scowled and crossed his arm's, pouting at staring at the window where he last saw Ichigo. He grumbled and growled and tapped his foot impatiently. "Bastard... Better get back soon..."

"Ichigo."

Kon heard the sudden call from behind and was tempted to turn. If he wasn't mistaken, the voice was Renji's which meant the shinigami hadn't left yet. Kon didn't bother to turn but glanced out of the corner of his eyes like Ichigo had earlier.

There were several moments of silence before there was a deep sigh and a light foot fall from behind Kon. The next thing he knew, two strong arms were worming their way under his arms and across his chest where rough sword calloused hands rest over his and worked their fingers in between his.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Renji whispered lightly across Kon's neck. He nestled his face in the crook of Kon's neck and kissed it lightly.

Kon felt as Renji's chest pressed against his back and sent electricity throughout his whole body. Kon jumped and shuddered, surprised by the sudden contact and soft kisses that Renji now littered his neck with.

_W-W-What the hell?! What does he think he's doing?!_ Kon thought frantically. _This is Ichigo's body! Wait... he thinks I'm Ichigo. He... thinks... I'm..._

Kon let the realization of that though sink in. Renji though he was Ichigo which meant... which meant...

_NO WAY! NU-UH! DON'T TELL ME IT'S TRUE!_

Renji's kisses stopped momentarily only to be replaced by his hot breath. Kon shuddered again and felt as his hands became limp and his knees weak. _Oh man, oh man! What do I do?!_

"Ichigo..." Renji called again. Kon was almost inclined to correct him, to shout at him and not call him that filthy name but he maintained his cool. He wanted to hear what Renji had to say.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I know you've been really uptight lately and I don't know why but it's apparent I haven't been helping much at all."

Kon just nodded and gulped. What could he say? He had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Ever sense we started... being _together_, you've just seemed so miserable. I feel like... you _hate _me."

Kon shuddered again but not because of Renji's warm breath or the feeling of the man wrapped closely around him. It was Renji's _voice_. He just sounded so incredibly... _sad_. Kon nodded weakly again and this time his body relaxed a little.

"Ichigo..." Renji spun Kon around but still held him tightly. He looked long and hard into those big brown eyes he didn't know was not his lover's. Kon looked back up into Renji's cold dark red eyes that were narrowed and shimmering with what Kon thought were tears. Kon felt a strange tug at his heart and couldn't help but feel an over whelming desire to comfort the man.

"Ichigo, I love you." Renji said, his voice rough and shaky. "But I don't know if you feel the same."

Renji looked into Kon's eyes again, red swirling with chocolate brown. Kon felt his breath hitch and run short. His chest felt compressed and ached. It was all so strange. He had never hurt like this before, never felt this sort of pain, and he defedantly wasn't expecting to be overwhelmed like this by Renji.

Kon tried to speak but it can out squeaked and raspy. He coughed to clear his throat before working past the lump in his throat and looking back up at the hurt shinigami. "I..." He paused for a moment, surprised bt the sound of his own voice. "I... love you too... Renji..."

Kon couldn't stop the words from coming and when he realized exactly what exactly he just said, it was too late to take it back.

He didn't care.

Renji was smiling now. Instead of the previous distressed, sad, lost, frown now there was a light, soft smile that made the weight and pain in Kon's chest begin to lift.

Then there were lips on his and a tounge poking at his lips which he opened up for. Kon's mind was spinning, whirling. He couldn't believe he was kissing Renji. _Kissing Renji!_ The things he did for that Ichigo... but if it was just for Ichigo, why did his heart feel so light and why were his fingers threading through Renji's hair and why oh why was he enjoying it?!

Kon pulled back slowly and felt Renji embarrassed him again, whispering soft things in his ears. Kon shuddered again. This was all too much. All too strange how he could feel that way from a simple kiss and he didn't even like Renji!

_Or do you?_

Kon shunned the thought away a refrained from hitting himself. _No way._ He thought._ I don't like Renji! That's just absurd! Besides, apparently him and Ichigo have a thing going on so it's not like Renji could love __**me**_

For some reason that sent another wave of pain through Kon's body where it settled in his chest. Kon tried to shrug it away but only made it worse. _DAMN IT! I DON'T LOVE RENJI!_

"I'll see you later." Renji smiled down at him.

Kon snapped back into reality and tried quickly to formulate some response. "O-Oh... Yeah, sure... See you later then..."

"Yeah, see ya."

Renji kissed Kon's forehead before picking up Zabimaru and jumping out of the window and back to Urahara Shoten. Kon stared for what felt like forever after Renji. He put a hand to his head and tried to force off the odd sensations and thoughts that began to plague him.

_NO! He told himself. There's no way I love Renji!_

-/-/-/-

That was the first Chappy. Zaxel is typing the second and so sorry this was late everyone! BTW: The title of this story is Japanese and means "Love Affair". XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ren' Ai Jiken

**Authors**: Zaxel and Tara Kitaide

**genre:** romance/humor

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji – Renji/Kon (one sided)

**Disclaimer:** Tara nor Zaxel are claiming Bleach as theres so SHUT UP AND READ!! Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Warning:** Yaoi, language, fantasy violence, crack pairing

**Rating:** M for possible smut

**Dedication:** To our fans and friends

-/-/-/-

Ichigo grumbled a few curses as he jumped back into his room through the open window. He was late for school, completely late and that damn hollow was such a pain. He was sure to be chewed out again.

Ichigo looked around the room and saw that his body was nowhere to be found. His orange brows knitted to a frown and he scowled. That stupid mod-soul… Kon must have run off with his body again.

Ichigo looked briefly at his alarm clock to check the time. Good; His sisters would have already left by now and his dad was sure to be in his office. He could look for Kon freely without worrying about anyone else. Besides, Karin was really the only one who could see him in Shinigami form.

He walked down the stairs and looked around the living room. Nothing. He then made his way to the kitchen. If anything, he knew Kon would be stuffing his face. But no, he wasn't there ether.

Ichigo turned around and made his way up the stairs again. Maybe the Mod soul was reading porn magazines in the closet again.

Ichigo flopped onto his bed in irritation but instead of hearing the soft thud and creaking of old bed springs, there was a loud yet muffled yelp of pain coming out from under him. Ichigo jumped up quickly, surprised, and put a hand to Zangetsu, ready to draw if need be.

"You're such a fat ass!" Kon complained, climbing out from under the bed.

Ichigo sighed, irritated, and withdrew his stance. "I am not! And what the hell were you doing under my bed? Don't do shit like that!" Ichigo grumbled. "I'm not fat..."

"Whatever, fat ass."

"I am not!" Ichigo snapped. "You know what? Give me back my body!"

"Why should I?" Kon said, glaring fully at Ichigo. "Maybe I don't wanna!"

"That's it." Ichigo pressed his shinigami license to Kon's forehead and stuffed the tiny pill back into the lion plushie. "No more Porn for you."

Ichigo then once again flopped back onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. Thoughts of Renji came back to him as they often did when he was alone. They had been together for awhile now but things changed between people. But that couldn't be right. Ichigo loved Renji, he was sure of it.

His thoughts traced back to the night they'd finally got together. Renji had looked absolutely adorable, his hair in his eyes, the small blush on his cheeks, that lost puppy dog look in his eyes. It was hard to say no to something like that. Ichigo felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth but felt stupid smiling especially with Kon in the room so he suppressed it.

Ichigo was sure he loved Renji but it wasn't that he was irritated with him, he just didn't know how to express himself. He wasn't good at holding hands and hugs and kisses because he wasn't that kind of person. He was naturally very cold when it came to his feelings so when Renji was around, he was at a loss for what to do and it frustrated him to no end.

"Oi, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up from where he'd buried his face in the pillow at the Mod Soul who now sat on his bed. "What?" He hissed. "If you want something to eat, you should have--"

"It's nothing like that." Kon grumbled, annoyed Ichigo thought so little of him. "It's just... about Renji."

Ichigo raised and eyebrow and maintained an aloof expression as his heart began to beat faster and his head pounded. "Yeah? What about him?"

"Well, he just seems to be hanging around a lot lately, ya know?"

"So? What's that got to do with you?" Ichigo snapped. _What the hell is he getting at?_

"I'm just saying!" Kon stood up and crossed his plushie arms. "He just seems to be acting kinda weird. Like he's depressed or something." Kon paused and looked at Ichigo, studying his face carefully. "You guys aren't, ya know, fighting or something like that. Are you?"

Ichigo stopped and stared at the Mod Soul as his mind went through turmoil. Did Renji talk to him this morning? Or did he hear something? See something? There's no way this could be a coincidence. Ichigo considered telling him but settled for blowing it off. Insult, Deny, and Forget. That was all he could do right now.

"Why the hell would you care anyway?" Ichigo flopped back into his pillow. "Everything is just fine between Renji and me. Now go... bug Inoue or whatever it is you do."

Kon glared at him but it wasn't his normal pouting glare. He put all his anger and worry into it, staring at Ichigo intently as if he would eventually give in and tell Kon what he already knew. Ichigo could feel Kon's glare on him which just added to his frustration until he looked back at the plushie.

"What?" He grumbled. "What goes on between me and Renji is none of your damn business! Now go read a magazine or something!"

Kon glared at him a moment longer before giving in and hopping off the bed. "Geez, it was just a question ya stupid strawberry. Didn't have to be such a grouch!" He pouted before hopping into the closet.

Ichigo went back to burying his face in the pillow and grumbled.

"This is not my day..."

-/-/-/-

Renji was one happy man.

It didn't matter he had had one of the most physically exhausting days of his life or that he had to work his fingers to the bone in Urahara's shop. All day he was floating on cloud nine, his mind in a state of natural high. He was giddy and it must have shown because Ururu asked his constantly is he was fine and of course he was.

Ichigo had FINALLY come out to Renji that morning. He'd FINALY said he loved him too and all the tension between them was gone in a few short minutes. Renji couldn't wait to get back to Ichigo latter that day and tell him how much he loved him. He felt like a cliché and lame fool but he didn't mind if he looked stupid. After all, that's what love did to people. Especially people like Renji who easily fall deep into an emotion.

Renji landed on the window seal of Ichigo's window. It was a little late in the day; The sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky, casting a soft orange glow over the sky. It had been a cloudy day but it seemed to clear up as the sun began to set. The red head shinigami peeked through the window to find Ichigo sitting at his desk like he always seemed to do, cast in an orange glow. He knew by the way Ichigo tapped the pencil against his chin and scratched his head that he was working on homework meaning Renji would have to wait a minute before he could say anything to him. Regardless, he opened the window and slipped through.

"Yo." Renji grinned and sat on the bed.

"Hey." Ichigo waved his hand slightly but his eyes never left his paper.

Renji was a little confused. He thought Ichigo would be extremely happy like he had been been all that afternoon, but it was a greeting like any other. It was the same nonchalant greeting Ichigo always gave him regardless.

_He's just shy._ Renji thought as he smiled to himself. _It did only happen this morning._

He sat on the bed, watching Ichigo silently as the boy worked diligently. Renji didn't mind it in the least bit. He knew best to let Ichigo have his space while he worked. He knew messing with him now would probably only make him lose concentration and school was an important thing to the substitute shinigami so Renji waited.

It wasn't long after, though, that Ichigo closed his text book with a sigh. Renji grinned and stood happily when Ichigo stretched. The red head waisted no time and reached out to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the boy from behind like he had that morning. He was giddy and couldn't stop grinning like a madman as he sighed against Ichigo's neck. The warm contact between them sent a warm trickle throughout his body that made him feel that natural high again; that which someone could only gain through true happiness and no artificial drug could reproduce.

But something was wrong.

Renji expected to feel Ichigo relax against him, return the embrace, and even tell him he loved him like he had that morning but the boy was completely rigid. Every muscle in Ichigo's body was tense and completely on edge. He could feel and hear the uneven breathing and rapid heart rate in his lover's chest. The only thing he didn't know was why.

Renji tightened his arms around Ichigo and kissed his neck, trying to relax him but it didn't work. Ichigo was still stiff and still, almost like a statue. To Renji, it was like hugging a statue but that wasn't right...

"Ichi?" Renji looked up at Ichigo to find his face frozen in a scowl. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo didn't say anything for a long while. He did sigh and relaxed only slightly but what came next out of the berry's mouth was something Renji hadn't been expecting.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, that annoyed tone in his voice again. One of his cold stiff hands moved from his side to pry Renji's arms off his waist. "I told you not to do stuff like this, it's frustrating."

Renji let his arms fall to his side and straightened. Ichigo turned to look at him and for a moment the shinigami fukutaichou forgot how to breath.

Ichigo still had the _same_ expression in his eyes. That same glint of annoyance and tolerance like that of Kuchiki Byakuya. It was different, much different, from the happy glint that had shone in them that morning. Ichigo didn't just seem annoyed, he looked stressed and _angry_.

What's up with him? Renji began to panic a little in his head. I thought he'd be calmer now about everything. He seemed fine before I left!

Renji had a million questions running through his head but as Ichigo looked at him with that cold expression, all he could manage was, "What?"

Ichigo scowled and stepped out from his chair to push it in. "I said not to do that." He growled as he turned to fix his bed. "It's annoying."

"A-Annoying?!" Renji all but shouted. "You didn't seem to mind this morning!" Anger was adding to the many emotions swirling thorough Renji's brain. He felt sad and confused but most of all abandoned. Almost betrayed.

Ichigo turned back to Renji. Now he was confused. "This morning? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you playing dumb, Ichigo?" Renji growled. "This morning, before I left! Surely you remember!"

"I'm telling you I don't!" Ichigo snapped back, losing his patience. "You must have been dreaming!"

Renji growled, anger flaring behind his eyes. He didn't understand. Just this morning Ichigo was kissing him and telling him he loved him! Now he was denying everything and Renji felt like he had been played. Was Ichigo really that ashamed of him? "I was not dreaming!" Renji shouted back, a pleading tone in his voice. "I hugged you and you... you told me that you loved me too!"

And before Ichigo could think, before he could stop the words coming out of his mouth, he shouted.

"What? Why the hell would I tell you that?!"

Renji's breathing immediately stopped as the color flushed from his face. His horrible suspicion came to light as he played those words over and over again in his head. So Ichigo was just playing him. He was just lying and toying with his emotions.

Renji's heart began to beat painfully in his chest as realization washed over him. His head was no longer spinning. There was no need for everything was crystal clear to him now. He'd loved Ichigo with everything he'd had but it looked like the young man wasn't in it for a relationship. Renji looked down to the floor boards as tears built up behind his eyes which he desperately fought back. He already looked like a fool, he didn't need to look weak too.

As Renji looked down, Ichigo suddenly realized his words and the color drained from his face as well. That was certainly not what he had wanted to say. He didn't even think before speaking. His mind was just clouded by anger and confusion and before he knew it was just shouting comebacks. There was no way he meant it! Even if he didn't tell Renji he loved him, it didn't change the fact he did.

Ichigo looked at Renji and gapped.

"All this fuckin' time." Renji growled, breaking the silence. "So you were just in it for the sex then? Just looking for a quick fuck?"

Renji tried to keep his voice strong but Ichigo could hear the tremor in it.

"No, Renji--"

"Don't bother." Renji glared down at the floorboards. "I don't need your pity or any shit like that."

Ichigo wanted to say something but his mind drew a blank. If only Renji knew how incredibly wrong he was. He didn't mean to say that. He shouldn't have said that.

Renji turned and walked towards the door, fists clenched tight. He swung the door open with more force then necessary and walked through.

"Renji..." Ichigo called in one last feeble attempt.

"Don't bother." The red head growled, tightening his hold on the door knob. "There's absolutely nothing... you could say." Then he slammed the door and made his way quickly down the stares and out of the house. His footsteps resound in Ichigo's ears before they were gone along with him and Ichigo was left completely alone.

"Renji..." Ichigo sighed, tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean it..."

-/-/-/-

**A/N:** Alright guys! That's it! This chapter was done by Zaxel and SORRY IT WAS SO LATE! TT


End file.
